1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vending machines, and more particularly to bulk vending machines which dispense a flowable body of merchandise from a merchandise storage chamber to the exterior of the machine. It is particularly well adapted to be used in conjunction with vending machines having audio and visual displays for attracting the attention of customers.
2. Description of the Art
It is conventional to construct vending machines that have a merchandise storage chamber with one or more walls that are transparent. This allows the merchandise to be displayed to potential customers as it is being stored. Such machines often dispense merchandise through a dispensing mechanism located under the merchandise. However, where storage chambers of substantial height are used to increase the storage capacity, the weight of the merchandise on the dispensing mechanism can cause the merchandise to jam the mechanism. Such jamming may require a service call to free the mechanism and may even harm the mechanism. Jamming may also cause merchandise to break and then be vended in a broken condition. The maximum storage height of the merchandise may also be limited by an internal display which is often positioned above the merchandise in the storage chamber to attract customer attention.
Another consideration in constructing a vending machine is that for ease of servicing and installation, it is desirable to have machines which can easily be transported from one area to another. However, where conventional visible wheels are attached to the machine, vandals may become aware that the machine can be easily transported, and the machine may then be moved by unauthorized persons.
Still another concern of the vending machine industry is that while certain displays, e.g. a Christmas motif, may be appropriate to attract customers during one portion of the year, such displays may be totally inappropriate at other times. It is therefore desirable to have a machine which allows machine owners to easily change displays without the need for a service call.
Other problems found in prior art vending machines related to resistance to vandalism and ease of repair. Because vending machines are often left unattended, they are targets of vandalism and theft. It is therefore desirable to construct vending machines which are both resistant to vandalism, and which can easily be disassembled and repaired when vandalized or when routine maintenance is needed.
It can therefore be seen that the need has existed for a vending machine which has a larger storage capacity for merchandise (for any given floor space which is used), a low rate of merchandise breakage and jamming, an internal display which can easily be removed and changed to meet seasonal needs, and relatively simple construction such that repairs can be easily and relatively inexpensively made. Further, the machine should be resistant to vandalism and easily transportable on wheels which are concealed from the public.